Romantic Getaway
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: Pein and Konan are in need of a vacation from the Akatsuki. They decided to take the chance to have a romantic getaway. Set in a ryokan with a private hotspring. Oneshot lemon. Pein x Konan


_**So I'm back from my holiday now! Japan was so amazing! I highly recommend going! I'm still working on my other fanfic 'One thing led to another' but for now I thought since people have asked for some Pein x Konan moments, I'd write a oneshot for them. The setting is based on one of the places I went to in Japan called Hakone. It's where Mt. Fuji is and is around 30 mins (by bullet train) away south of Tokyo. It's such a beautiful place! Loads of mountains and forests and hotsprings. I thought this would make a great place for a romantic getaway. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING: LEMON ONESHOT! (Scenes of a sexual nature)**_

 **Romantic Getaway**

The Akatsuki surrounded the table, reading a note:

"Konan and I are going on a break for 2 weeks. I've left a list of missions and chores to be done. Do not disappoint me.

Pein

P.S Itachi is in charge while we're away"

…" WHY THE FUCK DO THEY GET A FUCKING BREAK WHILE WE HAVE TO FUCKING WORK?!" yelled Hidan "AND WHY'S UCHIHA IN CHARGE?!"

 _Meanwhile in Hakone…_

Pein and Konan got off the train and admired the scenery before them. The train station was in the middle of a forest in the mountains. The walk path to the small secluded town was beside a small valley with trees and a waterfall.

Pein turned to Konan who had their bags down beside her. He took the chance to admire her in her summer dress; white slowly turning navy blue at the bottom with blue and white flowers. Her hair was up in her usual hairstyle with an origami flower in it.

As Konan saw Pein walking towards her she smiled; knowing he was going to take both their bags.

"It's ok, I'll carry my own bag" She said as she bent down, but was stopped by a hand on her chin. She looked up at Pein and straightened up for him. He then slowly moved his hand; leaving only his thumb on her cheek and the rest of his hand on the back of her neck. He gazed into her eyes.

"Nonsense Konan. The others aren't around. It's just us. Let me look after you" He said gently. Konan simply smiled and leaned her face into his hand as she sighed. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them.

"You always do". Pein smiled back and they both made their way down the walk path, Pein holding thier bags.

They wanted to go somewhere where there were no shinobi so there would be no chance of an attack, so they decided the best place to go to would be Hakone. It was summer so it was humid and the forest was filled with the sounds of birds, cicadas and water from the waterfalls and huge river. After a few minutes walking down the deep path Pein and Konan finally made it to the small town of Tonosawa. They then walked up a small hill they had finally made it their accommodation across the bridge. It was a Ryokan and the building was traditional and beautiful.

"Here is your key sir and your room is room Take which is down the hall and to the right. Please enjoy your stay." Said the receptionist.

Pein took the key and headed to the room with Konan closely behind. The room was a traditional room with tatami mats and a table in the middle. There was a double sliding door leading to an indoor porch with a higher table and chairs by a large window. On the right of the room was the bathroom with an indoor bath. By the porch window was a door which lead to the outdoor private hotspring. There were plenty of trees to cover the view of the hotspring from the outside and the room had a lovely view of the river. It was perfect.

As Pein and Konan dropped their bags and admired the room, they turned and face each other. It had been a long time since they've been completely alone together. Konan watched as Pein took out his headband and put it on the stand. They both agreed to take them off so no one knew they're ninjas. Konan did the same with her headband. She turned both of them face down and walked to him.

"We're not shinobi here. We're just two people. Just a man and a woman" She said as she placed her hand on Pein's face and drawing him closer to her. And with that, Pein placed his hand behind the back of her head and closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. She knew it was coming, but was still taken back by it. She couldn't help but moan because of it. Pein wrapped his other arm around Konan's waist, and pressed her against him. Konan took this opportunity to slowly drag her hands up Pein's chest and the wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss slowly for air and pressed their foreheads together; both finally feeling content.

After their moment in the room, Pein and Konan spent the afternoon walking around the town. Admiring the greenery surrounding the secluded, small town; as if it was hiding from the rest of the world. To anyone passing them, they looked like a loving couple holding hands as they walk; perhaps newlyweds on their honeymoon.

It was now early evening and Pein and Konan were back in the Ryokan for dinner. Both were wearing the ryokan kimonos as they enjoyed the lovely meal. During dinner Konan took to chance to admire Pein; eating casually and looking very dashing in his kimono. She looked away and continued eating as she caught herself blushing like a school girl. Of course Pein noticed and smiled. He always felt warm inside whenever he saw Konan smile (which was rare around the Akatsuki). As long as she was happy, so was he.

After dinner, they headed back to their room; both feeling the anticipation of what would the night bring. They came into the room giggling like teenagers in love. Pein was twirling Konan around and then pressed her into him, holding her by the waist. Konan had a huge smile on her face and had both hands on Pein's face. She pecked Pein on the lips once and then kept her lips a few centimetres away.

"Care to join me in the hotspring?" She teased. Pein was surprised by her forwardness, but that's what he loved about her. He leaned in, passed her face to her ear. Konan swore she could have heard him make a small growl.

"Mmmmmm if you insist" He whispered.

As Konan took him by the hand and led him to the door which led to the private outdoor hotspring, she could feel Pein stopping. She turned back with a confused look, and saw Pein holding his phone which was vibrating.

 _Why did he even get one?_

She grabbed hold of the phone and smiled at Pein. "Let me take care of it. I'll meet you in the hotspring" She said as she winked at him. Pein smiled back and turned to walked to the hotspring. He trusted Konan putting the Akatsuki men in their place. Sometimes he believes they listen to her more than him.

Konan answered the phone.

Konan: What is it?

Hidan: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET A VACATION WHILE WE'RE STUCK DOING ALL THE FUCKING WORK?!

Kakuzu: We better get a raise for this! I'm not doing extra work for nothing!

Sasori: If you get a vacation, we get one too!

Deidara: Yeah! Just because you guys are in charge doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want! Un!

Kisame: Errrr Actually they _are_ in charge so they _can_ do whatever they want. Hahahaha you fucking idiot!

Deidara: What did you call me!? Un!?

Itachi: That's enough! I apologize Konan. They-

Hidan: HEY! DON'T FUCKING BLAME US UCHIHA!

Itachi: Who was the first one complaining about them going off then?

Hidan:… Zetsu

Zetsu: ME!? WHAT DID I DO!?

Itachi: Hidan, we all know you started this! Just buck up and stop complaining!

Hidan: That's it! You asked for it! Fucking step outside! You and me!

Kakuzu: We are already outside dumbass!

Hidan: Don't you fucking start!

Deidara: When are you guys coming back!? Un!

Kakuzu: Are we getting paid for the extra work!?

Tobi: Come back Konan! There's a spider near my keys and no one will help me!

Everyone: SHUT UP TOBI!

Deidara: What do you even have keys for?

Tobi: Haha! That's a secret!

Konan: ENOUGH!

Everyone and everything got quiet. Konan never raises her voices, but when she does, she makes everyone feel like a group of little kids who are in big trouble. Konan took a deep breath to collect herself. She smiled.

Konan: Now boys. I understand you are all frustrated and wish for your leader to know. Pein needs rest from both missions and you lot. So know this. If any of you try to contact us again or try to disturb his resting, I will come down there and give you all more papercuts than the number of you boys have gotten laid put together. Are we clear?

No one dared to speak, but of course there's always one.

Tobi: Where?

Everyone looked at him. Of all the things to ask or say.

Konan: …between fingers, toes and maybe foreskin.

Hidan: Mmmmmmmm then what gonna do you dirty bi-

Sasori: OK!

Kisame: Woah! Got a mission!

Kakuzu: That's our que to go! _(You can hear that Kakuzu is dragging Hidan away as you can hear Hidan grunting and yelling)_

Itachi: Enjoy your break…

The called ended. Konan took sighed. _How are they S-ranked shinobi? They act like children._

 _In the private outdoor hotspring…_

Pein sighed as he sank into the water, finally feeling his muscles loosening up. It had been so long since he felt so relaxed. He felt glad that Konan convinced him to go on a break from the Akatsuki. But there were other reasons too.

He could finally be alone with Konan.

And just as he thought that, Konan walked out; wearing her Akatsuki cloak. Pein looked confused.

Konan simply smiled. She took one step into the hotspring and slowly slipped off the robe to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath. Pein's eyes widened.

She knelt into the water and made her way to Pein and kissed him on the lips as she pressed herself against his body. Pein kissed back and wrapped one arm around her waist in the water and his other hand on her cheek, and tangled his fingers in her hair which was now completely down. Konan moaned in the kiss as she felt Pein pushed her lips open with his own and put his tongue in her mouth. He was doing this so slowly, almost teasingly slowly. He knew though that it would drive her mad. The more slowly he went, the more she pressed herself against him. Feeling her luscious breasts against his chest was making him grow hard and even driving him mad now. She then broke the kiss but stayed close; her lips touching his only just with every word that came out her mouth.

"Two can play at this game" She teased. Pein suddenly felt Konan's hand wrapping itself around his erection. He couldn't help but groan from the sudden touch.

 _God it's been so long!_ He thought.

She then started pumping. Pein's body jolted from the sudden feel of pleasure. He moaned and leaned back against the edge of the hotspring. As Konan was slowly moving her hand up and down, and placed soft kisses on Pein's neck. She could see him trying to keep himself together. He then opened his eyes only half way and looked at her as she pleasured him. he smirked.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you back for this later" He said while panting and struggled getting the words out as she continued pumping. Konan smirked back and lightly laughed. She leaned closer to his face.

"Oh really?"

She suddenly speeded up. Pein's eyes widened "Oh! Fu-Ahhhh Konan!"

Pein had his arms out straight on the side of the hotspring and held tight to stop himself from sinking. Konan leaned into his neck and smiled that she had the leader of a criminal organisation putty in her hands. It was a real confidence boost. Pein was close, so close but then felt Konan stop. He opened his eyes and looked at her as to why she stopped.

He was faced with Konan's back, just casually washing herself while humming. She turned just her head slightly to face him with a teasing smile.

"We wouldn't want to make the water dirty. Besides you're not the only one who's come here to relax" she said as she turned back and continued pouring the hotspring water on herself.

Pein simply watched as the water poured down her goddess like body.

The way she arched her back, it made Pein just want to tackle her to the ground and have his way with her. The annoying thing about it was, she knew he liked it. He knew exactly what she was up to. She's pleasured him and stopped before he was satisfied. While she hasn't been satisfied at all (despite enjoying having power over him). Oh no, if he wants to continue he needs to work for it. He needs to show that her needs matter as well.

Konan continued washing herself and then stopped to admire the river which was next to the ryokan. The sound of the water took her mind away until she suddenly felt a pair arms wrapping around her middle under the water and felt kisses on her neck.

Pein could hear her breathing speed up as he slowly grazed one of his hands up her stomach, then grazing his fingers up across her chest between her breasts and then planning his hand on the side of her neck he wasn't kissing. He turned her face just enough for their eyes to make contact. Both could now see how lustful they were for each other. Without saying a word, Pein turned Konan's face forward, stood up and brought her up with him; still holding her close to him. She could feel his erection now pressed in-between her butt cheeks. It felt so good.

Both of them were now exposed to the open air. If it weren't for the trees covering their private hotspring, any walkers in the hills opposite the river would have quite the view.

Pein could feel Konan still breathing heavily. Her mind going crazy with the anticipation of what was to come. Just waiting, and waiting. The waiting was driving her crazy now. She tried to look back to Pein but then felt him tightening his grip on her. His thumb was on one side of her chin while his forefinger and middle finger were holding the other side. It didn't hurt her but it was turning her on by how he was man handling her. But of course she would never admit it.

"I think it's only fair that I please you in return" He whispered in her ear "but of course you need to be punished first."

Konan took a deep breath, feeling Pein unwrapping his other arm from her as he spoke. Suddenly she felt his fingers rub her just once and her body responded by arching her back and pressing her ass more into him. She placed her hands in front of her on the end of the hotspring as she felt Pein continue playing her like an instrument. She let out a long and quiet moan, remembering they were still outside. As Pein rubbed her faster and led his fingers to her centre more, it was getting more difficult to stay quiet.

 _Is this part of the punishment? Damn you Pein!_

Pein smiled. _Let's see how much longer you can stay quiet._

He took his middle finger and slowly slid it inside her. Konan's back arched more and widened her legs. "Aaaaahhhh-mmmmmfffff!" Pein's hand that was on her neck suddenly covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh, you wouldn't want anyone else to hear would you?" He groaned. He took his finger out and then slid it back in with another one.

"Mmmmmmmmmmfffff!" Konan closed her eyes. Pein then pulled her body back up to press her arch back against his chest. He continued his ministrations while whispering in her ear.

"I won't allow anyone else to hear you moan or scream" He groaned; his fingers moving faster, making her moan louder and faster. "You are mine, so you only scream for me to hear. Now who do you scream for?" He slowly uncovered her mouth.

 _Oh god this is it! This is the punishment!_

"Y-you!" She whispered; doing all she can to stayed quiet. She then made a sudden quick high pitched squeal as Pein smacked her on the ass. "Who is 'you'?"

Konan was panting, feeling the pleasure from his fingers increasing and now the spank he had given her. "P-Pein!" She whispered. He smacked her again, making her moan. "I can't hear you, remember I don't want anyone else to hear you." She heard, clearly telling that he was smiling too.

 _So you want me to scream your name while not letting anyone else hear? You really do ask for the impossible Pein!_

She was losing herself quick and she had to think fast. A thought then came to her mind.

She took her hand around the back of Pein's head and melded her fingers into his hair and brought his face forward enough to talk in his ear. She brought her other hand on the hand that was still pleasuring her; making sure it was still going.

"I am yours Pein" She moaned, loud enough for only him to hear, but quiet enough for the river by them to cover any but loud sounds. "And you belong to me. I want you Pein. Your fingers feel so good inside me. But I'd rather have something else inside me now", as she said that, she rubbed her ass against him. Pein started panting like her. "I want you to take me in the other room Pein and have your way with me. Now! Take me! Pein!"

Pein stopped.

He took his fingers out and wrapped his arms around Konan against as they both panted; feeling each other's bodies. Konan turned around and wrapped her arms around Pein's neck and kissed him. Pein kissed back and placed his arms around her waist and shoulders; making sure every part of her was pressed against him. They both moaned in the kiss.

Pein brought both hands down her body, grazing her back, ass and thighs and then lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He then stepped out of the hotspring, and walked them into their room. It made Konan more wet at how strong Pein was; feeling his muscles working. He slowly dropped to his knees and gently placed Konan onto the futon. Konan kept her legs wrapped around Pein. She took the chance to admire his body.

His eyes gazing at her, his open mouth as he was still panting, his piercings, his thick biceps, the veins that were standing out of his arms that were holding her legs in place, his six pack. She took a deep breath as she could see him admiring her body too. He leaned down and placed an arm around her waist. They shared a slow passionate kiss and kept their foreheads together. Konan then swung her head back and arched as she felt Pein enter her, finally feeling him inside her.

Pein placed his head into her neck as he started grounding himself into her slowly and stayed going slowly. He could feel Konan dragging her fingers into his back; feeling her getting frustrated with his pace.

"Faster" She moaned. She was not in the mood to continue with the teasing. Luckily for her, Pein felt the same. He suddenly started pounded into her fast and hard. Konan moaned loudly as she heard him groan as he pounded into her. Konan lifted her thighs to feel more of Pein. Pein took hold of her by the back of her thighs and went slower but deeper.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Oh Pein! Oh god!" Konan yelled. Pein smiled at her response. He took his hands off her thighs to bring himself up to make handsigns to sound proof the room. He brought himself back down the Konan.

"Scream for me" He snarled. He started pounding into her again, and went faster and faster. Konan moaned louder, making Pein smile and moan himself. "Louder! Don't hold back!"

"The neither should you!" She moaned "Don't hold back either!"

That was it. That was the last straw. No holding back! The mood changed from love making to fucking. The room was filled with screams and moans and skin smacking skin. Konan was holding onto Pein for dear life.

"Ahhhh! Pein! Ahhhhh!" She yelled.

"Oh fuck! Oh Konan!" Pein groaned. Both were so close now. Pein held Konan closer to him as he possibly could.

"Come for me!"

"Make me!" She moaned, almost growling.

 _OH GOD I LOVE THIS WOMAN!_

Pein quickly took a hand started rubbing her at the same speed as he was fucking her. Konan then screamed out his name as she came, making him come with her. She had never heard him moan her name so loudly. After they got down from their high, and Pein collapsed on top of Konan. He quietly apologized as he lifted himself off of her and collapsed beside her; bringing her body into him. Both were panting heavily and covered in sweat. Pein kept his arm around Konan as she lied beside him and placed a hand on his chest. Just as Pein felt himself dozing off he could feel Konan lifting herself up to look at him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We better sleep in the other futon. This one's a bit damp"

He realised they had gone from the hotspring straight to the futon without drying themselves up. This was going to take some explanation to the staff.

 _ ***Fans face* God I'm such a pervert! Sorry this took so long. I wanted this to be romantic and steamy for Pein x Konan. Hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. I will continue with my other fanfic in the meantime.**_


End file.
